Silver Anthologies
by Angel-Of-Serene
Summary: It is the year 4004, 2,000 years from today, and Prince Endymion has ran into a bit of troube. From the betrayal of his father's friend to meeting the space pirate Serenity Silver. He must find a way to get back to Earth and fix things...ch 2 up. R&R plz!
1. Prologue

**Hiya!!! This is my third work-in-progress and I hope you all like it. My only request is that all those who read, review. It'd make me really happy if you all did. I got the idea for this story by playing a video game called "Xenosaga". They used scientific terms, it was up in space and I was really interested to see whether or not I could successfully write a fanfic about Sailor Moon, with the Xenosaga setting. So enjoy!!  
**  
**BTW: I don't own Sailor Moon or Xenosaga even though it'd be cool if I did.**   
  
_Silver Anthologies  
Prologue  
_  
Five men stood placidly inside the only room of a small transport, their faces were partially hidden by the shadows surrounding them, their eyes were the only things still visible . The transport's size was that of a standard living room and was equipped with rockets designed specifically to reach 804.672 kilometers in speed. The interior design was sleek, metallic and built for comfort. Along the walls were ten leather chairs with cup holders but the five decided to stand any ways.  
  
"How can you be sure that Zebirneth can be trusted?" said the one with carefree blue-eyes. He was fidgeting slightly and watching the holographic image of the stormy, gray planet which they were gradually advancing upon.  
  
"He won't, to reassure that we came with Endymion, remember?" stated the man with serious gray eyes, he leaned against the wall and watched as the blue-eyed man began to pace. The third man in the room, the one with aqua blue eyes, calmly watched the two for a brief interval before responding to their comments.  
  
"Whether or not Zebirneth means well, we are here to negotiate the situation with the Star system, Goliath." He then paused and turned his eyes slowly to the remaining cloaked figure. "Endymion, how do you think the negotiations with the Overlord of Zebir will go?" Endymion, as he is called, looked up sharply and fixed his stormy blue eyes upon the man who had spoken to him. He shrugged then said,  
  
"Zebirneth was always a stubborn man, he probably hasn't changed at all. Let us just hope he doesn't decide to do anything stupid..." As they descended into the atmosphere, the hologram flashed clear twice and the image of the planet was replaced by a woman with cold black eyes and aging gray hair.  
  
"Lord Endymion of Earth, Welcome." The man with stormy blue eyes nodded and removed his hood. He looked to be 20-22 years old, had raven black hair and a chiseled, tan face.  
  
"It is an honor to be here Lady Fanelia of Zebir. Is there any chance that I may speak with Zebirneth?" She nodded and the image changed to a man with eerie red eyes and dark, black hair.  
  
"Is there something you wish to speak of Endymion? Or are you here out of the kindness of your heart?" He said, his voice was dry and sent shivers up the five men's spines, but they all hid it and watched silently.  
  
"Yes, there is something I wish to speak of and it must be done in council, a private and secure one." Zebirneth nodded then his image disappeared altogether. Twenty minutes later Endymion disembarked from the small, metallic gray shuttle and was greeted by Zebirneth and his wife. The planet of Zebir was mildly populated with the number of 4,872 citizens, 1,900 Realians and 300 cyborgs. Citizens were normal humans whom lived on the planet, androids were robots whom looked and had feelings like normal humans but inside they were robots and cyborgs were mechanical robots who were built mainly for household and cleaning duties. As Endymion stepped from the ramp he caught sight of twenty or more Realian guards armed with lasers and were aiming directly at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Zebirneth?!" Demanded Endymion, fury in his eyes.  
  
"The meaning? Oh yes, your father doesn't listen to me, so by your hostage situation he either listens or the crown prince dies. Either way, I win." Zebirneth flung his head back and laughed insanely while his wife watched the prince with cold, tired eyes.  
  
"Darling, we need a place where 'his highness' will feel comfortable...." She said as she turned away from Endymion, but before Zebirneth could respond several explosions rocked the landing platform.  
  
"Endymion, run!!!" Shouted his aqua blue-eyed friend from inside the shuttle. Endymion turned and ran insanely fast into the shelter of the shuttle and the thick doors shut immediately.  
  
"We need to get out of here! It was a trap!" Panted the prince and his four friends started the engines then hit the thrusters. Before they could escape the atmosphere, a shudder went through the device. "What the hell was that, Zoicite?!" Shouted Endymion, his aqua-eyed friend removed his hood and revealed his short blonde hair and sharp face.  
  
"They're throwing cluster bombs at us! The left thruster has been hit, taken critical damage!" He shouted as he read the stats from his terminal.  
  
"The engines can't go on much longer!" added his gray-eyed friend, Kunzite, his hood was also removed showing long, white hair that was tied in a pony tail and he had a chiseled frame for a face.  
  
"Jadeite, how much damage to the rockets?!" Questioned Endymion  
  
"50% and counting, we may not be able to get through the asteroid belt!" answered his dirty blonde haired, blue eyed, carefree friend, who was now extremely serious. Just as that was spoken, they entered the asteroid field and all engines died leaving them floating aimlessly.  
  
"Shit! Release the distress signal on the network..."  
  
"Our coordinants too?" Asked Zoicite  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"This is the I.S.S 47 we are in need of assistance. Our cordinants are X345, K789 section five. I repeat This is the I.S.S 47 we are in need of assistance. Our coordinants are X345, K789 section five...."  
  
_Two light years away (two miles)  
_  
Near the location which Endymion and his four friends had landed, a mysterious, sleek-built spaceship remained neutral, floating quietly past debris of previous, unfortunate navigators. Inside the large room called the bridge stood a petite figure who was enshrouded in shadows. This person stood looking at four other figures who were sitting at separate terminals and were typing rapidly on flashing keyboards.  
  
"Captain! We've just received a distress signal! Your orders?" Called of the figures, the captain waved calmly and replied.  
  
"What is their locale?"  
  
"Their coordinants are X345, K789 sector five, shall we approach?" called the second figure. The captain nodded.  
  
"I might as well greet them..."  
  
"Firing engines, main boosters and secondary rockets..." stated the third. "We'll approach upon them in approximately 120 minutes..." Then a large holographic timer appeared above their heads and started to count down.  
  
"Silver, should I tell them we're coming and that they should disarm any and all firearms?"  
  
"Go ahead Mirage," Said Silver and then turned and walked out of the bridge to head towards the cargo hold.  
  
**What does everyone think? Review and tell me please! Oh yeah, BTW, a light year is like a mile and 804.672 kilometers is really 500 MPH converted to the metric system. Just so you all know.  
**  
**-Angel-of-Serene**


	2. Can it be?

**Bleh...hiya again! Here is the first chappy for Silver Anthologies, I hope you enjoy! First things first, I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I own Xenosaga. Second, in this chapter I use some boat/ship terms. Here are their definitions:  
  
Bow- the front end of a ship **

**Stern- the back end of a ship **

**Bridge- the control room of a ship**  
  
--------------------------------

_Silver Anthologies _

_Chapter One: Can it be...?_

--------------------------------  
  
The mysterious spaceship, the one on it's way to pickup Endymion and the others, seemed to blend in with the very stars around her. As the ship travelled on it could be seen that the ship had a fairly small bow and as the ship continued on it grew larger until the stern, or the rockets of the spacecraft came into view. Within the silver and black coated ship, the captain of the _S. Senshi_ (An: That was the ship I was describing...oh and the bow is the front end of a ship while the stern is the back. Also, when I speak of the ship I will refer to it as 'her', it's the sailor's way.) was walking along the metallic grey halls.  
  
The captain had long silver hair with twinkling blue eyes and pale, ethereal skin. As she walked along the halls of her ship to the cargo hold she held in her hand a white hand held computer and she checked the registry of the capsule they were picking up. Even though the computer was lacking in size it made it up by it's speed, memory capacity and it's ability to handle fairly complicated commands. That was the computer, but the screen itself was a holograph that was projected from the tiny, white computer inside of the woman's hand. Her blue eyes narrowed as she searched the list of names rapidly scrolling up the screen of her computer, these men were more than they appeared to be...  
  
"I thought so..." she muttered. At the end of the list was the registration information of the shuttle which they were about to pull aboard.  
  
"Serena, are you going to open the cargo hatch?" called a male voice from behind her. Serenity stopped walking down the hall and turned her head towards the sound of the voice. Standing nervously behind her was a skinny kid around the age of thirteen, he had short brown hair and blue eyes which were hidden behind fairly large glasses.  
  
"No, I have changed my mind," she spoke in a caring and gentle voice, instantly the boy relaxed and smiled up to the older girl.  
  
"What are you going to do then Sere?" the silver haired 17 year old girl shut off her computer and then the screen flickered and disappeared. Then she walked up to the boy, ruffled his hair and replied,  
  
"I am going to go back to the bridge. Melvin, will you do me a favor and welcome the gentlemen aboard that capsule?" the boy, now known as Melvin, nodded his head quickly and ran down the hall to where Serenity was once headed.  
  
_Serenity's POV_  
  
As soon as Melvin disappeared I began to form a quick plan inside my head. I knew that the men within that capsule were either from Earth in the Gaian Solar System or that they had stolen it from someone who had it registered within that region. I really couldn't take a chance that the option could have been the former so here we go, we've made a full circle! So as quick as I could I ran back down the hall towards the bridge, stopping momentarily so the mechanical doors could open, and skidded to a stop inside. All three of my friends inside turned around in their seats and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Is something wrong Serenity?" asked Amy. Amy was about my height, had blue hair, intelligent blue eyes and she was really, REALLY smart. Amy was always the one who remained calm during a crisis and she always seemed to find the answers, that's why I nicknamed her Ami. Sitting to the right of Amy was my impatient friend Raye. Raye was several inches taller than me, but I would never admit that, we both argued with each other alot but in truth I'd take a bullet for her. She had long, raven black hair that went down to her middle back and her eyes were a fiery red. I nicknamed her Rei. To the left of Amy sat my bubbly, carefree-seeming friend Mina. Mina always had a smile on her face and she always flirted with every guy who seemed cute to her. She was the same height as me, she had long golden blonde and bright sky blue eyes. Her nickname was Minako. My only missing friend was Lita, or as I call her Makoto. She had an over-powering love for cooking and cleaning so she decided that her station was going to be the kitchen.  
  
"I want you to issue the command of Code: 9 to the androids in the precinct of the Cargo hold," I said just as I caught my breath again. If I didn't have their attention before I had it now. Raye's eyes narrowed, Amy got a thoughtful look on her face and Mina looked close to falling out of her chair.  
  
"Whaaaat?!" All three of them questioned at once. Code: 9 was a silent command sent out to all of the androids on board the S. Senshi and it told them to close and lock all the secret doors to the cargo and weapons I wasn't supposed to have.  
  
"What? Why?" Raye questioned.  
  
"Look, look at the bottom of this list," was my answer as I turned my computer on again and in a flash sent to each of their terminals the information that had led me to the conclusion that these people were from Earth. They turned in their chairs and began to read the registration. "You see?"  
  
"Are you thinking that these people could be apart of the G.J.S?" said Raye.  
  
"Sere, do you think that this could be a trap?" asked Mina, her eyes were concentrated firmly on the floor but hints of fear were flitting across her face. Amy gently placed her hand on Mina's shoulder and whispered something in her ear and Mina managed a weak smile.  
  
"I do not know whether or not they are from the G.J.S..." I whispered softly. Amy looked up at me and cleared her throat.  
  
"We should be on our guard nonetheless, we should tell Lita to be on her guard but to not say nor do anything until we are entirely sure-"  
  
"What if Serenity's suspicions are right? What if these men are here to give us a nice little tour back to the Gaian Solar System and a sweet little room inside the Galactic PRISON?!" Raye interrupted, and Mina began to tremble slightly. "We can't take any chances...we should just rid ourselves of them immediately and remove all doubt."  
  
"But we don't know that! If we were to just shoot them and they turn out to be innocent citizen who went on a simple little tour and got stranded that regret will weigh upon your mind for the rest of your life!" Amy argued. That was when Mina joined into the argument.  
  
"I agree with Amy, we shouldn't do anything unless we are sure that they mean us harm." My black haired friend sighed in admittance, then turned her face to me.  
  
"Fine, the decision is up to the leader, you Serena." She said using their nickname for me.  
  
_'Huh?! Since when was I the leader?'_ I thought in confusion and I was so ready to argue with them but their expectant faces changed my mind. The only problem now was that the lives of these unknown men were in my hands...  
  
"We won't do anything until we know what they are doing within this sector..." just as those words left my mouth my handheld began to flash. I once saw a picture from a book that Amy was reading and it was talking about twentieth century technology. One of those skinny white things they called 'Cell Phones' looked exactly like the tower of my computer. (An: Yes, they are REALLY advanced.) Pulling my handheld out of my pocket, I hit a series of buttons and the holographic screen flickered on. On the screen was Melvin and his face was red with what I think was nervousness. (An: it was a blush, he like Sere :P)  
  
**_"Um...Sere, what did you want me to do again?"_** his voiced stuttered quietly over the handheld.  
  
"Greet the guests and direct them to the bridge please."  
  
_**"O- okay, Sere, could you convince Matoko to give me some of her cookies? She made a new batch but she told me that I couldn't have any 'til after supper!"**_ he pouted. Melvin was just so cute when he didn't get his way that I had to laugh.  
  
"Melvin you are just going to have to listen to Matoko, I have no authority in the kitchen."  
  
_**"But-"**_  
  
"No buts! Just do as you were told Melvin." Raye and Mina snickered silently as they listen to my conversation.  
  
_**"Okay sere..."**_ Then his image flickered off, I put my computer on standby and put in back in my pocket. After that I turned to Amy, my navigator, and questioned,  
  
"Is the _S. Senshi_ on auto pilot?" She nodded. "Ok, they will be here in a couple minutes..." Mina, my pilot, swung around to face her computer and began furiously typing in the password to activate the Code: 9 sequence. Suddenly all the computers in the room flashed red and Mine swung around again but this time a huge smile was plastered all over her face.  
  
"Code: 9 has been activated and all androids are currently in the process of evacuating the halls of all the avoidable _'cargo'_..."  
  
"Let's hope you are right Amy..." Raye, my weapons expert and gunner, whispered. A dark shadow had clouded her face and her eyes smoldered momentarily.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
**OWIE! My wrist hurts so bad!! I spent a really long time trying to think of what to type for this chapter...I couldn't start the second chapter for The World's Corruption until I finished this so I had to force the beginning of this out and after that I got inspiration for the second half. Lol. Sorry if I'm confusing you. :P Thanks for reading this chappy and....  
  
Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! :)  
  
Angel-Of-Serene**


	3. GJS and Men?

**Whooo! I'm alive! Here is chapter two, sorry for taking forever to update. BTW: I don't own Sailor Moon or Xenosaga, but I wish I did. -.-"**

----------------

_Silver Anthologies_

_Chapter Two: G.J.S and men?_

----------------

One thousand were dead, five hundred captured and around 805 were still at large...Drifting aimlessly in space in between the solar systems, the Universe and the Beta, was the Gaean Justice System, better known as the G.J.S. The G.J.S was known as the only prision in the Galaxy that could make an outlaw, theif and a pirate shake in their boots at the same time just by the mere mention of it's name.

The building was located on a small, planet-size asteroid that had lush, knee high grass with lilies, willow trees and black roses, you would have never thought that this place held the majority of the galaxy's criminals. It was no bigger than the royal palace of Earth, but the G.J.S had towering black walls with barred windows, sometimes none at all, with great, big bars blocking the entrance and a large drawbridge that allowed _some_ people safely across the gaping canyon below. Preventing any escapee's was the canyon that was several miles wide and 4,500 miles deep, adding to that was that there were electronic safeguards on the doors that were powered by tall, skiny towers located exactly five miles away from the prision itself that were guarded by many, many guards.

You can sorta see now why nearly everyone was afraid of the Gaean Justice System...(A/c: lol. I can...O.O)

_Nearly_ everyone...Anyways, deep inside the large interior, in solitary confinement sat a petite black haired girl around the age of 14 who kneeled on the floor, staring at her poory lit surroundings, her eyes devoid of life. She wore a loose, ratty grey shirt that was obviously too big for her with grey pants that were in the same state as her shirt. On her face was dirt and bruises from all the struggling she did to prevent them from taking her to this place...she obviously did not succeed. They had brought her here saying she had done something really bad and that she was going to make up for it by helping them, but she had done nothing! She was heading back home with her groceries with her mother when the Sentinels (A/c: the guards of G.J.S.) ambushed them, came aboard her craft, killed her mother and took her prisoner.

She got up and walked tiredly to the filthy cot and then, not caring anymore, plopped on it and cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------

_On the **S. Senshi**..._

_---------------------------------_

_'What if Raye was right...what if they ARE from G.J.S...?'_ Serenity thought with a hint of worry as she walked to her seat. With much grace she adjusted her plain white cloth, that was tied around her waist, to the side as she sat in her chair and placed her chin in her palm. Besides the plain white cloth, she wore a skin tight, white body suit that had short sleeves. Around her neck were two necklaces and a black choker. **(a/c: yikes! Serenity is getting neck crazy _)_** One of the necklaces was tied with a black string holding a locket that was elegantly painted with blue and silver intricate lines...it seemed out of place on the simple string. The other had a gold chain but it held a silver crescant moon that had a single symbol on it but it was a Earthian symbol, a two thousand year race...

"Will you stop fidgeting?!" she heard Raye yell at Mina who was spinning wildly in her chair with anticipation. Raye was wearing a suit not unlike Serenity's but her's was red and instead of it having a collar it was a cut off just enough to show her shoulders. Around Raye's neck was only one necklace that was a red ribbon holding a orange flame that had one red symbol, also in Earthian, that seemed to burn.

"I can't help it!" she whined and Serenity rolled her eyes as she blew a silver strand of hair from her face. Mina had her hair braided behind her back and held in with a ancient earth relic called a _bow_. She wore a yellow suit, also not unlike Serenity's, but her's was modified so it was a V-neck, she wore blue shorts that showed off her shapely legs. Like Sernity and Raye she wore a necklace bearing a golden heart with a strange symbol on it. "If these guys AREN'T from G.J.S. and they're cute we-"

"Wouldn't have a chance," Amy interupted dryly. She had nothing in her chin length blue hair and she wore a simple Azure blue body suit with no modifications. The only thing different about Amy's suit is she had a black stripe that went from her left shoulder to her right rib. Around her neck was also a necklace but her's held a crystal-like object that looked like a iceburg with a strange symbol on it too. "We are who we are because we chose that path, do you think any law-abiding guy would even try to get to know us...??" She finished in a small voice and turned back to her screen, typing furiously.

"True, but how many admirers does Sere have? LOTS! And that's only cuz the guys _saw_ her, they don't _know_ her..." Serenity rolled her eyes again, Raye did so too, and sat up straight.

"PU-lease!" She said, surprising the the three. "If I have many admiriers, which I doubt, then you all must have many more!" They all grinned and the sudden whooshing sound of the outer bay doors opening caused them to fall silent.

"Looks like they're here..." Raye muttered and Mine started to fidget again.

------------------

_Author's POV_ (_**With Endymion**_)

-----------------

Down the spotless halls the five males followed Melvin with Endymion in the lead followed by Kunzite then Jediate and Zoicite and in the rear was Nephlyte. Running speedily through Endymion's mind were the formal greetings and showing of gratitude that the ancient civlizations of the Earth had used before. But even though he was glad that this ship had helped him and his friends he was still really curious to find out who the crew of the _S. Senshi_ were. The name of the ship itself was ringing bells inside his ebony haired head but he couldn't figure out why...He must have heard the name before... Turning his stormy blue eyes from the cleanliness of the place he looked at the boy in front of him.

"What is the Captain like?" He asked, his voice filled to the brim with curiousity. The boy stopped and turned to face the five nervously.

"She is r-really nice and...and," the thirteen year old boy stuttered and his face was tinged with red. Kunzite grinned and walked up to the kid.

"What's your name?"

"M-melvin" he shuffled his feet slightly. Jediate grinned and walked up to him too.

"You have a crush on her, huh?" the dirty blonde hair jokester asked. Melvin's head shot up, his brown eyes wide and his face pale.

"You won't tell her will you?" he asked, so afraid that he didn't stutter anymore. Nephlyte growled, lunged foreward, gripped Jed's shoulder painfully and dragged him back.

"Look what you did! You scred the poor guy," then Neph looked down to Melvin again. "Of course we wouldn't tell, your secret is safe with us." Melvin let out a sigh and grinned.

"ok, I need to take you to the bridge now. Sere will be annoyed with me if I am late..." The prince's eyes narrowed slightly as the name Sere rang another bell.

_'Where have I heard that name before???' _Endymion questioned himself as they walked past several Realians that were walking down the halls talking to eachother.

_'Perhaps you haven't heard the name before...but SEEN it before...'_ whispered that annoyingly smug voice in the back of his head. He just narrowed his eyes and ignored it, it couldn't possibly be right...it never was before.

------------------------------------

**Unnn, sorry for the big time-gap in between chapter updates. Writer's block sucks. Anyways, I promise that Sere and Endy will meet in the next chapter, what could prevent it? ((whistles innocently)) Anyways, you all know that I like reviews so please, hit that pretty little button on the lower left-hand corner of the screen.**

**Thankies! (Edit: It seems to be taking out all of the indents I made at the new paragrahs...so just know that there USED to be indents)**

**Angel-Of-Serene**


End file.
